In the past, ironing board covers have been made from many different materials. During shipping and marketing ironing board covers are typically placed in packages, usually plastic, to protect the cover from damage.
However, the plastic storage packages add additional cost to the product. Further, they are typically discarded after purchase of the product. Disposal of these plastic packages is wasteful and potentially detrimental to the environment.
Therefore, there is a long felt need for a ironing board cover with an attachable pouch which protects the cover for shipping, packaging, and storing, and for methods of use.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several figures of the drawings.